Raised pavement markers, convex vibration lines, Botts' dots, delineators, cat's eyes, road studs, or road turtles are commonly used as safety device in such commercial structures as roads, highways, buoys, docks, and runways. Raised reflective markers include materials and structures that enhance their visibility by reflecting headlights to alert a driver of locations, zones, lanes, and other route features.